The present invention relates generally to a process and product for providing fire resistance and acoustic and thermal insulation, and more particularly to such a process which is non-toxic, rendering a product which is non-toxic and durable.
It is common knowledge that the majority of commercial buildings have false or suspended ceilings in them. The service piping, ducting, wiring and lighting installations in these buildings are either attached to, or hung above these ceilings. Generally, these false ceilings are made of acoustic tiles fitted on prepared metal frames. Aside from their obvious use in providing a nice looking ceiling, these tiles are sound absorbing and therefore formed from a noise reducing material. Most building codes dictate that these noise reducing materials have a specified sound absorbing coefficient, as well as being safe in cases of fire hazards. It is desirable and/or mandated that acoustic ceiling tiles resist fire and its spread; and that, in the presence of fire, they do not produce any toxic gases or suffocating fumes. The absence and/or reduction of such gases or fumes could help to save human lives, as most statistics show that suffocation is the main reason for death in cases of fire.
For the same reasons, materials used as heat insulation in commercial buildings and residences should also be fire resistant and, in the presence of fire, not produce any toxic gases or suffocating fumes.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fire resistant product which is safe to prepare and use, posing virtually no polluting or toxic hazards, even when exposed to flames. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a product which may be substituted for acoustic materials which fail to provide safety in cases of fire hazards, such as acoustic materials prepared from organic fiber, cork, or the like. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a product which is a heat insulator. Yet still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a product which may optionally be resistant to water. It is a further object to provide such a product which is easy to cut and bore, offering no mentionable resistance to both, which makes it easy to manage and install.